


The Great Celebrity Cook-Off

by AxelGrey1



Category: Chef RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Vore, cook vore, grilled, reform/regen serums, rotisserie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Gordon Ramsay hosts a show where he and other celebrities are cooked and served to judges to see who's the best longpig chef!





	The Great Celebrity Cook-Off

“Hello all, I’m Gordon Ramsay and this…is “The Great Celebrity Cook Off. I'm your host Gordon Ramsay and for today's pilot episode I've been selected as one of the meat sources to be cooked tonight. Joining me as a meat source today will be none other than Jon Hamm!"

As he says this John Hamm walks out from the tunnel under the live studio audience to raucous cheers. The two meet in the center of the large mirrored kitchen that takes up the rest of the studio.

"Thanks for having me." John chuckles and waves at the audience before shaking Gordon's hand.

"well thank you for coming. I'm sure you'll make a delicious meal for our judges." Gordon says, drawing whistles from some audience members. The two embrace as the chefs cooking them come out and receive applause. Leaning over Gordon whispers into Jon's ear. "I've requested they save some of our meat for us to share after if you're interested."

"Definitely." John whispers back, patting Gordon on his ass.

Both were taken to their chef's respective side of the competition floor and made to strip to grand applause and sat on the prep tables. Judge Bobby Flay stood up and explained the wheel.

"There are a few different cooking styles on this wheel. Oven roast, rotisserie, pit roast, grill, soup, and chefs choice. At the beginning of every celeb cook off the wheel will be spun choosing how the chefs need to prepare the celebrity source given to them. First. For How Gordon is to be cooked..." Bobby Flay spun the wheel. It landed on Grill which got a mixed review from the audience. Gordon's chef reassured him that he was an excelling grill master. 

"Now for how to cook mister Jon Hamm." Bobby called out. It nearly landed on oven roast but then onto Rotisserie which got a raucous cheer. Jon grinned and walked over tocwjere the spit was and ground his bare ass against it. He got a lot of Laughs but was called back to the prep table.

"Now chefs. On the ready...go!" Bobby said as a loud airhorn went off and the large timer began counting down. 

On Gordon’s side the chef and his sous chefs started working on a pineapple and barbecue sauce puree sauce to drizzle over Gordon. The chef left his assistants so he could prep the meat.   
“Okay Gordon I’m gonna start Marinading you in the brine to give you that ham flavor I’m sure will cook into your skin really well.” He grinned.   
“Alright then.” Gordon nodded, hopping off the table and walking over to the tub. He slid in, feet coming up and over the edge. The problem with having size fifteen feet and being six foot two. The brining baths on your own god damn show don’t fit you.” That got a good laugh but the chef Couldn’t keep his eyes off those large meaty feet. A plan forming now with how to take care of this issue.

On Jon’s side the team quickly put his ankles into the stirrups and grabbed the large device that was like an oversized speculum, lubing it up with olive oil before jamming it deep inside him. The chef grabbed some warm stuffing and began stuffing fistful after fistful into the moaning Jon’s asshole. 

“Having fun over there Jon?” Gordon called over from his warm brine bath.

“Oh, tons, it’s been a while since I’ve been stretched and stuffed but in an entirely different way.” He groaned, laughing into a moan. 

Gordon’s chef came over and grabbed Gordon from the tub, helping him out and over to the prep table where he was told to assume the stuffing position. Laying on his back Gordon’s legs spread and without a moment’s hesitation a funnel that stretched his hole open in less romantic way than the stuffing speculum, was shoved in. The chef started pouring home fry style chunks of potatoes, chopped bell peppers, and onions into Gordon’s hole before plugging his hole with a carrot. “That’s gonna win this for us. Slow roasted veggie side cooked inside of you so your juices get soaked up…” The chef groaned and went over to heat the grill.

For Jon things were heating up pretty fast. As soon as he had finished stuffing the assistants to the chef brought over the spit. It had irrigated slits all through it that he was told would help cook him from the inside as well, thus speeding up the process. He then was laid flat besides his legs which were now held as spread as they could be while other assistants held his arms and neck in place. The chef slowly pushed the spit through his hole and held a steady hand. Jon could feel the metal rod slowly ease through his organs and up through his whole body. The weirdest part being where he could feel it coming out of his throat and then he could see it, poking out of his mouth which was promptly held open by an apple that the spit went right through. He was then tied down to the spit when the chef realized his legs were too long. “It’s gonna have to be a chop.” He said, grabbing the cleaver. “I’m glad they gave you the painless serum.” he said before slicing through just above the calf of John’s leg. Not feeling anything but a tingle Jon watched the legs hit the table with a thud. Then his legs were tied to the spit with butchers twine before the chef then chopped off Jon’s arms below the elbow, his hands going motionless as they were set in a nice row with Jon’s legs. He felt the twine being wrapped around his abs so his nubs of arms would be held in place too. Then came buckets of honey barbecue glaze all over his body, setting him in a nice light brown tint.

Gordon was now being coated in sauce as well. The pineapple puree and Barbecue sauce mix soaking into his skin as his chef heated up the grill. “A few last touches.” He muttered before he too grabbed a cleaver and lopped off Gordon’s generously sized feet and put them in to separate tin foil bowls filled with sauce, spices, and a few herbs before being wrapped up and set next to him. They next all lifted Gordon and sett him onto the large grill slowly on his back. The loud sizzling sound, followed by a loud moan from Gordon echoed the large soundstage. He could feel the grill lines already. He was gonna be fucking sexy. Then the chef wrapped the foil his feet were in tightly and placed them along the edge of the grill, One marked ‘Gordon’ and the other ‘Jon’.

At that moment Jon was also being lifted via the large metal pole and placed on the rotator which slowly started rotating him over the blasting heat. He felt almost instantly the heat inside that rushed through the spit. “Something smells good. Is it me or Gordon.” Jones words were muffled a bit by the apple but could be heard nonetheless. The audience chuckled as Jon made a silly face before the rotation faced him away. 

"I believe it's a mixture." Gordon called over to Jon as he was lifted, then rotated to get a nice crossing gridiron char on his swiftly cooking skin. Another hiss of heat on cooking skin punctuating the move. "I hope you win because I can feel how perfect that's gonna be." Gordon said to his chef who then cut his dick and balls off, setting them to grill before he was flipped onto his stomach. Gordon groaned, feeling his front cooking and being marked by the gridiron.

Jon was slowly drooping out of consciousness himself as the heat overcame him from the inside as well as the outside. As he felt the heat cook his full body his eyes were left open with a wide smile as he was finally cooked. Noticing this the chef stopped the rotation and stuck a meat thermometer in his juicy ass seeing he was cooked through. They pulled him off and put his body on a platter, slowly pulling the pit out and replaced the hole in his ass with a carrot. They then pulled a tray out from under the rotisserie which was full of juices Jon had made while cooking. Pouring that over his body a few times til they were sure it soaked in for the most part they cut his head off, placing it on a stake on the edge of the platter along with his arms and hands which were lining him on either side. He was done.

At the same time Gordon himself was overtaken by the heat just before he was pulled off. His chef had been closely monitoring the meat thermometer in his ass since they flipped him so as they played him, they cut rib eye style steaks from his thighs and calves. After grilling the meat he was covered in pineapple rings and glazed again with the sauce mixed before. They were both brought up to the judges table as Chief Judge Bobby Flay licked his lips.  
"This is gonna be a hard one to judge y'all." He smirked.

A few hours later Jon and Gordon seemed to wake up nearly simultaneously. Both nude in a small room with a table in the middle where steaming hot plates of both their big feet got them to nearly wordlessly meet there.

Jon grabbed one of Gordon's huge size fifteens from the plate and just went for it, biting into the soft, meaty, huge foot with a loud moan. "Fuck, Gordon... You must've been the winning meal if the rest of you was like this." He laughed.

Gordon, who was already finishing the five toes, licked his fingers which were dripping with Jon's sauces. "Actually it may be the other way around but who's to really say, we might be biased for the others meat." He wiped his lips as a screen jolted to life. There they were, their meat served up to the judges. It was the judging obviously as it was announced that the first winner of The Great Celebrity Cook-Off was a tie with an audience vote who went with Jon Hamm due to both his name fitting the bill and the charisma he brought with still having a spit through his body. 

Gordon turned to Jon and smirked. "Congrats Jon. I'll have to cook you myself sometime."

"I'll have to take you up on that." Jon smirked, biting into his own cooked foot.


End file.
